


The Betrayal of Love

by Pickles_Tickle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ones though, Betrayal, Challenging Undyne, Childhood Memories, Cutting, Dark, Dark fic, F/F, F/M, Female pronouns, I use the violence tag loosely, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marathon, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Eventual Smut, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a girl, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tag as chapters come, goes to happy, reader is female, seriously this is dark shit, starts with angst, then it gets sad again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle
Summary: Reader is depressed, and after she is betrayed by the one she loves, things take a dark turn.





	1. The Suicide Attempt, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work posted on AO3, and I felt motivated to post a dark themed one....  
> I decided to give it to @Queen_of_Sintale because her Papby work is AMAZING and I wanted to test the waters by dabbling in suicide.  
> Also, do me a favor and check out this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11932473/chapters/26971197  
> It's kind of important!

I feel the rope heavy in my hands. This is it. My last moments….

I should have known it would come to this. That my final days would be filled with betrayal and heartbreak, judgement and self-loathing. And to think that he actually had me fooled into believing he loved me….

A tear slips down my cheek as I remember coming home that day. I saw what happened, then I ran away, yet  _ she _ followed me. 

“He loves me more.”

“He never wanted you.”

“All he needed was to make himself feel better, so he hung around a loser like you.”

I know in my heart, deep in my soul, that what she said is true. Why would anyone care for me?

I look again at the instructions on how to do this. I mess up the first few times, but on the fourth try I finally tie the rope into a noose. I probably would have had it in three, but my eyes had blurred from tears, so one slip, and then the whole thing fell apart.

A sob escapes my lips as I set the noose up on the ceiling fan. I pull the chair over. Oh god…. I’m really doing this…. I’m going to die today.

The thought echoes in my mind as I pick up my pencil and paper and I write to Sans. The only person I’ve ever loved romantically.

My hands tremble harshly.

_ Sans, _

_ Don’t blame yourself over this. It wasn’t you, I promise. It’s not your fault that you hate me. I know I’m disgusting. Everyone hates me, even my own family.  _

_ She was prettier anyway. If you truly love her, you’d forget about me and be happy with her instead. _

_ Be glad for me that it was quick, and that I stopped suffering. _

_ I was thinking of you, even in my dying breaths. The last thing I will remember before my world fades is your name being on my lips. I have a confession. _

_ I loved you. I always did. From when you comforted me that one night, to the time you are reading this letter, I have always loved you. Even the fiery depths of hell will not dampen my memories of you.  _

_ They were bittersweet knowing your betrayal to me, yet I still love you no less. _

_ What you will see behind this door will not be pretty. Not that it ever was. _

_ I really hope you can forgive me. Not that I would, but maybe you’re different. _

_ I love you, Sans. _

_ Goodbye forever, _

_ (Y/N) _

A single tear dropped onto the page and I wipe it away. I grab my phone and climb onto the chair. I fit the noose around my neck and look at my phone. The background screensaver is his neko costume from Halloween. 

Blinking back more tears, I dial in his number.

“h-hello? y/n?” Was his reply.

My voice is shaky when I finally find it. “G-goodbye, Sans.”

I drop the phone and kick the chair out from underneath me, the rope constricting around my throat. I hear a  _ SNAP!  _ and there is a sharp pain in my neck, but oh God, I’m not dead. I can’t breathe. I can’t see. I can’t hear, but I know I’m not dead because there’s so much  _ pain… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEESH WHO KNEW IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE A SUICIDE NOTE  
> Um.... anyway, there is no upload schedule. Either I feel motivated or I don't.  
> Also, you should know I'm a fan of cliffhangers.  
> Pickles out.  
> See ya!


	2. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happier times....  
> Then it goes to bad memories.

_ Need air. Oh shit, I’m freaking suffocating!  _

I run to the sidelines, placing my hands on my knees as I pant, trying to catch my breath. It comes in desperate gasps.

“Nice try, punk!” yells the fish lady as she passes me by. Guess I should have known better than challenge the leader of the local police force during a friendly marathon. 

Undyne’s figure disappears down the road, and I know I still have awhile before others catch up. My gym buddy and I are the fastest of the fast, topping our weight class by a wide range. 

Soon my vision returns to normal and I stand back up. 

“H-hey! Hey, Y/N!” I hear a squeaky voice call to me. From the crowd, I see Alphys coming up from her little buggy, holding a bottle of water. She reaches over the barrier and hands it to me. 

“B-better make sure you s-stay hydrated!” she stutters. 

I smile at her goodwill. “Thanks, but you should go ahead and try to catch up to Undyne. You know how she gets when she’s overheated.”

She nods and rides the buggy off. I follow close behind after chugging a few sips of my water.

 

**…**

 

I cross the finish line fifteen point four seconds behind Undyne, and the next racer, a large rabbit-like monster, thirty-seven point two behind me, two point three behind him is a dragon monster.

“Nice going, punk!” Undyne says as she puts me in a headlock and noogies me. I roll my eyes and punch her in the arm, and then we get in a mild punching match.

“G-guys! Stop fighting!” Alphys titters nervously.

I wriggle from Undyne’s grasp, laughing and filthy. “Gratz on the gold, Fishy Love,” I tease.

“All you get is silver when I’m around!” she brags, showing off the golden medallion they present her.

I shrug. “Do you see me complaining about my health?” I retort, flexing my arms. Now we’re in a flexing match. 

We giggle until I start feeling woozy. “Hey, Alphys, do you haveany more water?” I ask.

“Y-yeah!” She hands me a One-Punch-Man themed water bottle filled with ice cold fluid. I drink it quickly.

“So, any plans after this?” I ask after I finish.

“Yeah! Me and Alphy are going out to lunch with our other friends! Wanna join?”

“Whoa, you have friends?”

We all burst out laughing, Alphys included. 

“UNDYNE! HEY, UNDYNE!” Came a voice shouting from the crowd. We turn to the voice, and I do a double-take. It’s a skeleton. He wears a black tracksuit with shorts around the pelvis, and a tight shirt across his ribs. He comes over and gives Undyne a sweaty hug.

“Hey, Papyrus!” she laughs and noogies him. 

“PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON,” he begs. She gives out a hearty laugh and releases him.    
“Where’s Sans?”

“OH! HE SHOULD BE MEETING US AT THE CAFE!”

“What place did you make?” you interject. 

He gasps and his sockets go wide. “WOWIE! ANOTHER HUMAN FRIEND?”

“Uh-”

He sweeps you into his arms, whirling you around. He is apparently quite enthusiastic. Usually you would only be slightly  weirded out, but after the intense workout you just finished, the circular motion was making you nauseous. Undyne  managed to convinced him to put you down, just as you stumbled to a trashcan and threw up.

“OH DEAR! DID I HURT YOU, HUMAN??” He felt bad and pet your back. You coughed and wiped your mouth, showing a thumbs up sign, and Alphys offered you more water.

“I’m fine, Papyrus,” you say, forcing a smile. Ugh, your stomach was twisting.

He generously pumped your hand. “WE NEVER WERE PROPERLY INTRODUCED! HOWDY! I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”   
You chuckle to yourself and gave a little shake back. “I’m Y/N L/N.”

“WOWIE, Y/N! YOUR SKIN IS SO SOFT!”

You blush at the compliment as he releases your hand and turns to the lesbian couple. “WHO’S DRIVING?”

You couldn’t help but feel yourself pale. If Papyrus was anything like Undyne (which he seemed to be like quite a bit), then you knew he’d be just as crazy a driver. “I will!” you quickly volunteer. Alphys looks visibly relieved.

“You drive too slow!” Undyne complains, but it had been decided as you all pack up into Undyne’s car. 

 

**…**

 

As you pulled into the cafe, you could see that there were three more people waiting for you. A tall, female goat monster, a short, stout skeleton, and a human in a striped shirt who seemed to be holding a flower.

It seemed that the goat and skeleton were laughing about something while the human pet the flower. 

Then you recognised the human. It was Frisk, the Ambassador! Undyne and Alphys knew Frisk?

Huh. Small world.

“FRISK! HELLO, FRISK!” Papyrus yells as he climbs out of the car, waving at the human. They politely waved back.

“sup, bro,” said the short skeleton as he and Papyrus embraced. You couldn’t help but stare at him. He was almost as short as Frisk, yet his bones didn’t seem the same proportion as a child’s. They were thicker, stockier… it made him kind of cute, sort of like a really fat cat.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” Frisk screehed. Wait, wasn’t Frisk mute? Unless they just don’t talk on television…? Then you realise the voice came from the flower. Apparently, Frisk got too close?

The flower seems to have had a face. Logical, considering the monster company you keep.

“Hey, guys! This is my friend Y/N!” Undyne announces.

“Hello, Y/N. I am Toriel,” the goat monster smiles at me. She gives off a vibe like a friendly grandma, and I can’t help but smile and shake her hand.

“Hi Toriel.”

The shorter skeleton talks to the fish police. “so, undyne, how did you two meet?”

“At the gym. We were at neighboring treadmills, and she made the mistake of challenging me.”

“Obviously, Undyne won,” you chuckled.

“Heck yeah, I did!” She wraps an arm around my neck and noogies me hard, screwing over my already messed-up hair.

“And then you flopped over in a seizure,” I announce as I squirm free.

“So what?” Everyone shares a chuckle..

The short skeleton offered his hand. “name’s sans. nice to meet ya.”

You took it, and the loud sound of a fart filled the air.

He smirks. “the ol’ whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick. it never gets old.” Frisk rolled their eyes, but covered their mouths to hide their smile.

“I’m Y/N. And you seem to be quite the comedian.”

“yep. i’ve been told i’m quite  _ humerus _ .”

You can’t help but roll your eyes and giggle at the horrendous pun. How did you know that was coming?

“Oh, hey. Looks like everyone’s going inside,” you note.

“huh. guess so.” He goes up to the door and opens it. You stand there, staring. How can he move with no muscles?

“yo, y/n. you coming or not?”

You shake the thought away. “Yeah, sorry,” you say as you walk in to join your friends.

**…**

Toriell, Frisk, and Flowey and Alphys and Undyne had already left, leaving you still at the diner with the skeleton brothers. You and Sans still sat at the table, sharing bad jokes while sipping at your respective drinks, him, a vanilla shake, and you, chocolate caramel.

Papyrus seemed ready to flip the table.

“okay, one more-”

“NO! NO MORE PUNS, PLEASE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BOTH OF YOUR AWFUL PUNS! AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT Y/N MET MY STANDARDS!”

You giggle. It’s not like you could help it. Papyrus was just so  _ goofy _ , as compared to Sans’ chill coolness. They were polar opposites, yet exactly alike.

Sans chuckles. “okay, then, bro. we’ll go home.” He got up, telling the shopkeeper to put it on his tab, then he and Papyrus waited for you as you hurriedly cleaned up and left with them.

“It was nice to meet you and Papyrus,” you say.

Papyrus smiled. “OF COURSE IT IS! IT’S ALWAYS A PLEASURE TO HANG WITH SUCH A COOL, MAGNIFICENT SKELETON SUCH AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He ended the short spiel with a bone-crushing hug before bounding to his convertible sports car. Meanwhile, Sans lingered.

“Something on your mind?” you ask, giving him a sweet smile.

He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his skull. “hey, i just met you…. and this is crazy… but here’s my number, so call me maybe?”

You chuckle at his lines, recalling the Carly Rae Jepson song, before you realised he was offering you a piece of paper.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“i do happen to think you’re one  _ bone- _ a fide gal. i’d like to keep in touch,” he winks.

You sigh and graciously take the slip with his number on it. “Thank you, Sans. And you can count on me calling you sometime.”

He smiled. “heh. thanks, y/n.”

“BROTHER! BROTHER, THE CAR DOESN’T SEEM TO BE WORKING!” Papyrus calls from the automobile.

His brows (is that what they should be called, despite the fact he has no hair?) furrowed, and Papyrus again tried to get the engine to turn over, but it just sputtered and died.

“Car troubles?”

“yup.”

“Think you can fix it?”

“nope.”

“Do you not have any other way home?”

“nope.”

“I’ll drive you, then.”

He looks over at you. “you sure?”

“Yeah. Just tell me where you live,” you say as you start fishing your keys out of your bag.

You’d left your car here before the marathon and hitched a ride with Undyne and Alphys.

As you climb into the driver’s side, Sans slides into the passenger, and Papyrus leaps into the seat behind yours.

“WHAT ABOUT OUR CAR?” he asks.

“guess we’ll call a tow truck to come get it, buddy.”

You pull out of the cafe, and spend the whole ride home talking to them, learning about them. Sans has a job at the local club, unsurprisingly being a comedian. Papyrus is actually in the police force, though he works in parking duty.

“what do you do, y/n?”

“Well… I work in a local coffee shop, though my dream is to be in theater production.”

“what, sellin’ espresso just isn’t your  _ forte _ ?”

“Actually- wait, was that a pun?”   
He winks as Papyrus lets out a loud “NYEEEEEEHHHH!!!”

Soon, I pulled into their driveway. It was a pleasant house, two stories, with a wide porch. They live out in the country, and I look either way, and there’s no one for miles. No other signs of civilisation save for the dirt road.

“Must make it difficult to order pizza.”

“you have no idea,” he laughs.

Papyrus, energetic as ever, bounds out and goes to the door, easily going in and leaving me alone with the person I only met hours earlier.

We sat there awkwardly before he speaks up. “isn’t my bro the coolest?”

“Seems he can be a bit of a handful sometimes.”

“yup. but i still love him.”

I smile warmly at him, touched by his sincerity. Must be nice to have a sibling who’s always got your back.

 

_ “Ew, get away from me!” Maddy shoves me down, and I fall on my back. _

_ “What was that for?” I ask tearfully. _

_ “You were in my way, moron! Watch where you’re going next time.” Her friends snicker as she kicks my shins before walking away, smirking at them. “Now why don’t you be a dear and get me cookies?” _

_ “But we’re not allowed to get cookies until after dinner!” _

_ “Then I guess you better not get caught. Chop, chop!” She punches my shoulder and I get up and run back inside. _

_ Just as I reach into the cookie jar, an ear-shattering, “MOM!” is heard. _

_ Mom comes in, and sees me in the cookies.  _

_ “Y/N! What did I tell you about cookies before dinner?” _

_ Madeline rushes in, a smug look on her face. _

_ “Maddy told me to-” _ _   
_ _ “STOP BLAMING YOUR SISTER!” Mom picked me up and bent me over her lap, and Maddy stuck her tongue out at me as I cried for every time Mom’s hand landed on my bottom. _

 

“y/n, you listening??” Sans’ voice brings me back to the present.

Oh, am I crying? When did that happen?

“Yeah?” My voice almost breaks.

“are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just a little stressed. I should probably get home.”

He nods. “sure... okay. i have work tomorrow. think we could meet again sometime?”

“I don’t know. Probably.”

He grins. “Great.” He waves his hand as he gets out of the car and goes inside his house, leaving me with my bitter memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 done!  
> Don't ask me why Madeline.... it sounds so innocent, yet it could also be that kind of name that's pretty yet cunning, like a vixen.  
> Please give comments/ constructive criticism as you see fit!  
> Pickles out.  
> See ya!


	3. Happy Birthday, Madeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.kappit.com/img/pics/201512_2114_bhegh_sm.jpg

I walk into my house and immediately take off my shirt, tossing it on the couch. My eyes wander over to the calendar on the wall.

Is it really September eighth? It’s her twenty-third birthday!

Despite the nervousness knotting my stomach together, I decide to call my sister. Who knows, maybe she’ll be glad for a little more attention.  Picking up the phone, I still remember her number. 

The phone rings.

Once.

Twice.

“Hello?” Madeline answers.

“Hey, Maddy! It’s Y/N!”

“About time you called, faggot.”

“I’m really sorry, Mads-”

“Call me Madeline, stupid.”

I swallow the lump in my throat. “Sorry, Madeline. I’ve had a busy day. I was in a marathon, then I met up with some friends-”

“Stop with the excuses. And you have friends?” She laughs meanly.

_ Deep breaths,  _ I tell myself.  _ Deep breaths. _

“Did you like that diamond necklace I sent you?”

“That hideous thing was from  _ you? _ No wonder it had the scent of cheap on it. I sold it at a pawn shop around the corner.”

I blink back tears.  _ Cheap?! That diamond took me all year to save up for! How is $2300 cheap!? _

“Well, I’m glad you managed to get some use out of it. What did you spend the money on?”

“Something YOU’LL never get to use.”

I stay silent, hurt.

“I’ve got to leave. I have better things to do than talk to garbage. Do the world a favor and take yourself out.” Then the line went dead.

I set the phone in the cradle, tears pouring down my face. “Love you too,” I choke bitterly.

Wiping tears from my face, I go to the bathroom and undress.

I step inside and turn the water on, not even caring that the water is ice cold. Water runs over my body and face, sending icy shock up my entire body.

Her words echo in my mind.

_ Faggot. _

I look around for my razor.

_ Idiot. _

My hand wraps around it.

_ Cheap. _

I press it to my skin, right between scars, some old, and some new.

_ Garbage. _

The blade easily cuts through my skin, blood blossoming down my arm. Hurt causes my arms to sting harshly, but the pain is welcome, because it distracts me from my emotions. I begin to pay more attention to the blood and pain than I do Madeline’s words. Eventually, my world is nothing but the razor, my blood, and the pain.

After adding four new cuts to each arm, I begin to let the water rinse it away. Splashes of red hit the floor and down the drain. I reach for my  soap and start to clean myself.

 

**…**

 

I step out of the shower and dig for the gauze and antiseptic. As soon as I have, I begin dressing the wounds. I don’t bother getting dressed because it’s only me here.

A sad, lonely, depressed person, putting on a front to entertain her friends. 

I inspect myself in the mirror, looking at the scars on my arms. They’ve been there since sixth grade, and now my arms are crisscrossed with white, pink, or red lines, up and down on the lower side.

I look at my right shoulder, where there is a scar from the time Madeline stabbed me with a pencil in second grade. 

A small piece of skin on my ear is gone from the time she bit me in fourth grade.

My back still hurts from the time in eighth grade where she shovced me down a flight of stairs and broke my leg between classes.

The only scar I have made that was not caused by her is…. The scars on my arms.

There is a scratch on the back of my wrist from when she hijacked my bicycle. The wheel popped off and sent me flying into a rosebush.

The crooked nose from the time she broke it over fighting for the TV remote.

Every moment of my childhood was spent with her tormenting me, and I never knew why. But it never stopped me from trying to make it up to her, that I wasn’t perfect.

I turn away and head to the kitchen, grabbing a can of ravioli and tossing it in a pan on the stove. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

News. News. Weather. Sports. Adult swim. Adult swim. Spanish soap operas. Jewelry channel.

The same style of diamond necklace I bought her. I had worked so hard, watched this for so long,searching for the  _ perfect  _ necklace. 

She had always loved diamonds. I remember when she had her ears pierced, she got fake diamond studs and told everyone they were real.

I keep flipping channels.

Drama movie. Survival show. Presidential address.

I finally settle on old sitcoms. Not that I like them, just that nothing else is on.

I pick up my purse, digging Sans’ number out. I look at it, and imagine his smile. Then I realise I’m smiling a bit too. He seems like a good friend.

Should I call?   
No. What was the social rule, don’t call same-day or else you seem desperate? 

Aren’t you supposed to wait three to five days?

Yeah, I think so.

My mind wanders back to Undyne. I’ll see her tomorrow after work when I hit the gym.

She never questions the scars. Having been some sort of underground warrior, she has scars of her own and knows better than to question.

Hell, she’s missing an  _ eye. _ I always wonder what happened, but never ask.

Then I think: Does she suspect I hurt myself? Does she talk to Alphys about it? Toriel? Frisk?

Sans?

Why do I suddenly care what people think about me?   
I shake my head as the smell of tomato and meat sauce wafts from the kitchen. I feel a little cold, so I put on a fluffy pink bathrobe before heading to the kitchen and putting my canned ravioli in a bowl.

Settling back into the couch, my attention again turns to the TV.

Two old ladies babbling about whose purse is whose at an airport. Sighing, I shut it off and eat.

I rinse the bowl out and place it in the dishwasher before retiring to my bedroom.

When I close my eyes, I can see his face in my mind, smiling and wishing me a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That picture tho...


	4. Happy Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day in the life of Y/N....

**_Four days later…._ **

_ Beepbeepbeepbeep _

_ Beepbeepbeepbeep _

_ Beepbeepbeepbeep _

My eyes, sticky with sleep, slowly open as my alarm beeps relentlessly. My hand wanders over to hit the ‘off’ button, and with that movement my arm erupts in a tingly flame.

_ Ow, _ I think.  _ Oh yeah. Cuts. Good morning. _

I sit up and peel off the gauze, tossing it in my wastebasket.The dried blood sticks a little. I inspect them, and they look normal. Just needs some water and air.

Heading to my closet, I continuously rub my arms.

Soon I step out wearing a green long sleeve t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse. Before going to the bathroom I set up and turn on my coffee pot.

When I get to the bathroom, I rinse the dried blood off my arms and redress them, pulling the sleeves over them to hide the wounds. Then I brush my teeth.

I take a leak and head back to the kitchen, where my coffee is finished brewing. 

The coffee goes into a travel mug before I grab my keys, wallet, and hairbrush, heading out to my car. 

The only thing that gets me through a depressing day at work is the promise of being able to hang out with Undyne at the gym. I smile as I realise that now, I may be able to look forward to hanging out with her other friends as well.

The current time is 5:44, so I have roughly fifteen minutes to hurry my ass over to the shop.

As I pull out, I can’t help imagine the friendly skeleton next to me, right there in the passenger seat. I shake the thought from my  head and drive to work.

 

**…**

 

“Enjoy your coffee and have a great day, sir,” I say to the most recent customer. I glance at the clock again. Almost four.

“Hey, Samantha?” I ask.

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“Would you tell anyone if I left a few minutes early again?”

“Nah, you know I’m too sweet for that.”   
I smile gratefully. “Thanks.”

So I head to the gym. Due to the crowded dressing rooms, I get changed in the car.

I get there and Undyne is already on the ellipticals.

“Where ya been, punk? I had to start without you!”

“Well, excuse me for having a minimum wage paying job!” I joke, getting onto the exercise machine next to her.

She laughs. “Girl, you need to get a REAL job!”

“Like what? Eating donuts all day?”

She rolls her eyes. Then she flexes.

“This is what REAL muscle looks like! NGAAAHHH!”

She leaps off the exercise bike and lifts up a 90.7 kilogram deadlift.

“Okay, okay, Sushi, I get the point.”

“Sushi?? YOU WANNA FREAKING GO, PUNK?!”

Giggling, I throw myself at her, but she simply grabs me and pins me to the floor in one swift and fluid motion. “Uncle!” I squeal, and she lets go.

Smirking, she releases me, blowing on her fists. “That’s what I thought, nerd.”

After that, we rep freeweights until our session together had ended.

“So, have you called Sans yet?~” she asks, waggling her eyebrows.

“Um… not yet, and what was that look for?”

“Dude, you’d totally be an awesome couple!”

My face turns red, but I just brush it off. “We only met yesterday!”

“So!?”

I shrug off her reaction. “I was going to call him later today anyway. I mean, no big deal.”

Alphys giggles, and she and Undyne trade looks.

I roll my eyes and leave, waving them goodbye.

 

**…**

 

And now the phone is in my hand, and I’m having second thoughts. All I need to do is push the little green button. The little…. Green….

_ Boop. _

I hold it to my ear before I can chicken out…. Again….for  the fourteenth time in a row.

_ Riiiiiiiiiiiing. _

_ Riiiiiiiiiiing. _

_ Riiiiiiiiiing. _

“yellow?”

“Sans?”

“nope. this is blue.”

I inhale before losing myself to laughter.

“Sans, this Y/N. Undyne introduced us?”

“oh, hey, yeah. i remember you.”

I smile. For some reason, he has a cheery voice that’s contagious. “So, what are you up to?”

“supervising my bro make spaghetti. you should come over sometime.”

“Really?”

“yeah. imagine the  **pasta** -bilites.”

I snicker. “That was horrible.”

“i get that a lot. so, ya coming?”

“What, to your house?”

“sure. you know where i live.”

I can’t believe he’s being this hospitable to me. “I’ll be over in an hour.”

“sounds good to me. i’ll write down in  **penne** and paper a reminder.”

“Sans,” I warn, but he’s on a roll.

“i keep getting mad  **fusili** reasons.”

“Sans, goodbye.”

“i wanna thank you  **fiori** -your help.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“i end up just letting my worries  **spirali** out of control.”

“I’LL SEE YOU THERE, SANS,” I say before hanging up and grabbing my coat.

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since the last update. My computer is all wonky and I should get it fixed... IF ONLY I HAD THE MONEY TO DO SO.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave Kudos if you liked it, and as always I'm open for compliments and constructive criticism! (Seriously how hard is it to take thirty seconds to write about something?)  
> (*watches NO ONE COMMENT and dies on the inside)  
> Pickles out.  
> See ya!


	5. --NOTICE--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAYYYY QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE TO INTERRUPT YOUR STORY

OKAY, first of all, I'm back with my new laptop!  
Second of all, you guys might all want to go back and re-read the chapters, because I edited them to make the story (and character) less cliche and Mary Sue.  
Third, sorry for this not being a chapter update! I just wanted y'all's attention!  
Also, while I have it, maybe check out some of my other works?  
And maybe you wanna comment on my stories because I'm a needy attention whore?  
No?  
Okay, sorry.  
Pickles out.  
See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work or (god forbid) like me, why not check this out?  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11932473/chapters/26971197


End file.
